Repaying Tori
by James Stryker
Summary: Takes place during the season one episode Jade Dumps Beck, after getting back together, Jade and Beck repay Tori by letting her join them in a threesome.


**Repaying Tori**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you my first ever** _ **Victorious**_ **story. I have written a lot of** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, so I've decided to branch out to other shows like** _ **Bunk'd, Best Friends Whenever, Pretty Little Liars**_ **, etc. But there was one show that I haven't written about yet and looks like I have the perfect time to work on my first** _ **Victorious**_ **story since I have an idea for Tori, Jade and Beck. Now, I've adopted this story from fellow writer Sonicandamy 1212. This story takes place during the season one episode** _ **Jade Dumps Beck**_ **, after getting back together, Jade and Beck repay Tori by letting her join them in a threesome. Now before you read this story, this story is rated M for sexual content, language and smut. It will contain some sexual acts like oral, rimming, masturbation, lesbian sex and rough oral sex (because I know that Jade is the dominant type and Tori is the sweet and submissive one. LOL.). This story is not for little kids. If this is not your cup of tea, then turn back and read something else. If this is your cup of tea and you like reading steamy Victorious stories about Tori Vega, Jade West and Beck Oliver, then more power to you because you're in for a treat. P.S. I do not own the show Victorious or the characters. If I did, then I would make a shitload of money like Dan Schneider. LOL. So sit back and get ready to enjoy my first Borade threesome story,** _ **Repaying Tori**_ **.**

 **Takes place during** _ **Jade Dumps Beck**_

It was a quiet and warm night in the city of Los Angeles. Tori and Jade arrived at Beck's RV the Silver Streak with Tori walking the Rottweiler, one of Beck's dream pets. As they finally arrived, the dog barked as Jade and Tori shushed it to stay quiet so he won't wake Beck up. The Goth girl quietly walked up to the RV door, opening it up a bit so Tori can sneak the dog inside.

"Okay, wait one sec." Jade said, sneaking quietly inside the dark RV while Tori and the Rottweiler wait for her while she checks on Beck before she leaves the RV. "Beck's asleep. Give me the dog."

"Okay." Tori said, removing the leash from off of the dog until she noticed the dog having a runny nose. "Oh wait, he has a runny nose."

Jade made a face as Tori grabs a tissue from out of her purse, putting the tissue up against the dog's nose.

"Blow." Tori said, smiling at the dog.

"Dogs don't know how to blow their nose." Jade said as the dog started blowing his nose into the tissue while Tori gives Jade the "told you so" face. "Okay, give me the dog."

Jade grabbed the dog by it's collar and opened the RV door.

"Okay, go on, go in there. Go lick Beck's face, good boy." Jade said before closing the door behind the Rottweiler after letting it go. "Ahh, okay, if this makes Beck like me again, I'm gonna owe you big time."

"You already owe me big time." Tori said.

And then, Jade and Tori began to hear sounds of a bloodcurdling scream coming from the RV and the dog barking as the two girls began to notice the RV rocking.

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." Jade said.

"Who's dog is this?! AHHH!" Beck screamed inside the RV. The lights were turned on as Jade ran over to the window to check on him.

"Beck, Beck. Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Does he sound okay?!" Tori asked.

Beck continued to scream in horror as the dog viciously attacked him while Jade watches in horror from the other side, noticing his silhouetted hands pressed against the window.

"Beck! Beck! This is horrible." Jade said.

"I know." Tori said.

"Now, he's never gonna take me back." Jade said.

"That is not the key issue right now." Tori said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Jade asked as Tori starts screaming from watching Beck being mauled by the dog.

"What is going on?" A familiar voice asked as Tori turned around to see him and started screaming. The person who stepped out of the house and walked onto the driveway only to see Tori and Jade standing by the rocking RV was revealed to be Beck.

"Beck?" Jade asked.

Tori turned around in pure confusion, thinking that Beck was inside the RV. "How can you be out here?"

"You're in there being mauled by a dog." Jade said.

"A dog? My dad's in there." Beck said,

"Your dad?" Tori asked.

"Oh, my god!" Jade exclaimed.

"Dad, dad." Beck said, opening the RV door and sees the dog barking at him, causing him to immediately shut the door. "Whoa, that's a big dog. Dad."

Tori and Beck both screamed as Mr. Oliver's hands were pressed against the window.

 **(Minutes Later)**

"Oh." Mr. Oliver groaned as the paramedics put him in the back of the ambulance after arriving on the scene while Beck, Jade and Tori look on.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Beck said.

"Okay." Mr. Oliver said.

"We're sorry." Tori apologized.

"So sorry." Jade apologized as well.

"Oh, why." Mr. Oliver whined as one of the paramedics closed the door.

"He'll be fine." The attractive blonde ambulance girl said, walking up to Beck.

"Thanks." Beck said.

"Hey, are you in college yet?" The ambulance girl asked while hitting on Beck. Beck leaned away from her and towards Jade as the Goth girl started to get jealous from seeing another girl hitting on her ex-boyfriend.

"Bye." Jade said as she grabbed Beck's arm while the ambulance girl walked away and entered the ambulance. Mr. Oliver waved "goodbye" to his son right before the ambulance drove him to the hospital. When the ambulance drove away, Jade looked at Beck with a worried, guilty expression on her face, fearing that he will never take her back. Beck began to walk away from Jade with the Goth girl following him.

"Tori told me to get you a dog." Jade said, accusing Tori.

"Dude." Tori said as Beck looked at Jade.

"Okay, it was kind of my idea, but I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted you to have a dog, because I know you've talked about getting one ever since I met you, and I thought that maybe…." Jade said until Beck stopped her from frantically apologizing by kissing her on the lips with Tori looking on and smile at them. Beck broke the kiss after it lasted for five seconds, and oh boy, did the kiss surprise Jade. "You love me again."

"Who said I stopped?" Beck asked.

"Aww." Tori said from watching this adorable moment from Beck and Jade, with Jade looking back at Tori. "I ruined the moment."

"It's cool and I really do owe you." Jade said as Tori smiles at her right before her and Beck started to kiss again, this time more passionately while Tori just stood there and watched them going at it.

"Hey, um, it's getting kinda late, so I was wondering if you could drive me home?" Tori asked.

"It's not that far a walk." Jade said as Tori gave her a disgusted look and walked away while her and Beck continue to kiss each other.

"Try not to swallow each other." Tori said, walking away.

"Jade." Beck said, breaking the kiss as Jade sighed and rolled her eyes after an idea popped inside his head.

"Oh, alright. Fine. Hey, Vega. Get back here!" Jade shouted as Tori ran back to the RV.

"Oh, thank god. I do not want to walk home. You know it's great that you're gonna give me a ride home." Tori said.

"Or you could take Beck for a ride." Jade smirked as Tori raised her eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked.

"Maybe you could join us." Beck said.

"Join you? What do you mean by that?" Tori asked.

"Oh, my…it means having a threesome with me and Beck." Jade said.

"You mean?" Tori asked, smiling at Beck and Jade as the two nod their heads in response.

"Like I said, I really do owe you. So, I'm gonna repay you by me and Beck having sex with you." Jade said.

Tori's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock from hearing Jade telling her that her and Beck wants to have sex with her by repaying her for getting them back together. Beck walked over to Tori and held her hand as he led her inside the RV with Jade. With the three of them inside the RV, Jade closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed with Tori and Beck.

"Okay, so now what?" Tori asked, feeling her heart beating faster.

"First, I want to watch you kiss Beck." Jade said.

"Are you sure you want me to kiss Beck, because when I first came to Hollywood Arts and I kissed Beck while performing a scene with him, you look like that you was about to murder me." Tori said.

"Just shut up and let him kiss you." Jade said.

The cute Latina looked over at Beck as he put his hand on her left cheek, caressing it gently and pulls her in for a sweet yet tender kiss, while Jade takes off her jacket and threw it across the room. Tori kissed Beck back by running her fingers through his hair, gripping it gently and tugging at it for a bit as she deepened the kiss. Jade watched the romantic makeout session between Tori and Beck as she began to slip her hand underneath Tori's purple and black top. Her soft hand began to reach up to her bra, pulling one of the cups down and started palming her right breast. Tori moaned against Beck's mouth as the sexy Goth girl played with her breast, taking her light brown nipple between her index finger and her thumb, tweaking and pinching for a bit. Tori broke the kiss and looked over at Jade, who gave her a seductive yet sexy smirk on her face.

"Go ahead, Tori. Kiss my girlfriend." Beck said.

Jade removed her hand from underneath Tori's top and pulled her in for a heated kiss while Beck watches. The hunky teen unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it across the room and removed his shoes and socks as he continued to watch the heated makeout session between his girlfriend and Tori. Tori straddled Jade's lap and lightly grinds on her lap while she kissed her, slipping her tongue inside the Goth girl's mouth to challenge her to a heated yet passionate game to see who could dominate the other. Although, Jade wasn't the type of girl who would give up easily, battling Tori for dominance. Beck climbed on top of the bed, watching Tori and Jade go at it.

"God, that is so hot." Beck said.

The pressure of the cute Latina's pouty lips was enough to make the Goth girl's inside melt like butter on a hot summer night. Jade reached over to Beck and starts palming his cock through the fabric of his jeans, making him moan softly from her touch. After trapping Jade's lips for a good long minute, Tori leaned back and grabbed the waistband of her shirt, lifting it over her head to take it off, revealing her cute baby blue bra with one of the cups pulled down. Jade watched and licked her lips as Tori reached behind her bra to unhook it while Tori looked down at her. Tori took off her bra, revealing her 32B breasts for her and Beck to see.

"Not bad, Vega. Not bad at all. But I can do better." Jade said as Tori climbed off of her.

The Goth girl immediately took off her black shirt, black boots, her green leopard-print skirt and her black socks, leaving her in her in her black lacy bra and matching thong.

"Let's get this off of you." Jade said as Tori lies down on the bed and immediately stripped her from the rest of her clothes, leaving her in her matching blue silk panties. Beck and Jade both watched in awe from the sight of the beautiful Latina in all of her glory.

"What? Is there something on me?" Tori asked.

"Nope, Vega. I can't believe that you look really sexy." Jade said as Tori started to blush harder.

"Thanks, Jade." Tori said.

Jade pushed Tori down on the couch, taking her time with her by kissing her once more, with more passion as their tongues danced together. A smirk appeared on Beck's face as he watched his girlfriend breaking the kiss and began to kiss her way down to the beautiful Latina's breasts. Beck moved over to Tori and Jade as he watched his two favorite girls caressing each other while Jade began to lick and suck on Tori's nipples. Beck started palming his erect cock through his jeans and smacked Jade's ass.

"Ooh, Beck! You naughty boy." Jade smirked at her hunky boyfriend as she continued to suck on Tori's nipples.

Tori threw her head back and moaned loudly as the hot Goth girl placed her hands on her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples.

"Let's taste her, shall we?" Jade asked Beck.

"Good idea. I love the sound of that." Beck smirked as he kneeled down with Jade.

Jade began to spread Tori's legs wide, noticing a giant wet spot and licked her lips, wanting to taste her. Beck hooked his fingers on the waistband of Tori's panties, pulling them down to her ankles for Tori to kick them off. Her shaved pussy was revealed to both Jade and Beck. His big, strong hands gently caressed her inner thighs as he spreads her legs wide for Jade. Jade leaned in and licked around Tori's wet pink pussy lips to tease her for a bit, making the beautiful Latina shudder in delight. And then a loud gasp escaped from Tori's lips as Jade ran her tongue up and down her tongue up and down her slit.

"Oh, God." Tori moaned out when Jade flicked her tongue against her sensitive clit.

Beck moved Jade's head away from Tori's pussy to kiss her for a bit. Then, an idea popped into their heads. Beck leaned in and began to lick Tori's pussy, running his tongue up and down her wet slit, sucking her clit and licked her pussy. Tori looked down and gazed deeply into Beck's brown eyes. She was surprised at how talented Beck was with his tongue while he ate her out. But what really drove her wild was when Jade pushed her legs back and starts spreading her cheeks apart and licked her tight little asshole.

"Oh, my god." Tori's eyes widened in surprise from the feeling of Jade rimming her.

Beck smirked at Jade as he starts sucking on his fingers, coating them with his saliva and pushed them inside Tori's pussy. Jade pushed her tongue in and out of Tori's ass while Beck sucked on the cute Latina's pussy lips and pumped his fingers in and out of her tight heat with Tori moaning their names out loud, throwing her head back while gripping Beck's hair tightly with one hand while gripping the sheets on the bed with the other till her knuckles turned white. Tori was amazed at how Jade was excelling in giving rimjobs, making her wonder if she gave Beck one during their lovemaking sessions.

"I'm gonna…I'm….I'M GONNA CUM!" Tori cried out. Her whole body shook as her orgasm rocked her system, squirting her juices all over Beck's fingers and in his mouth. Beck eased his fingers from out of Tori's pussy and lapped up her juices that were leaking out of her hole while Jade stops rimming Tori and licked Tori's pussy to taste her leaking juices.

"You taste good, Vega." Jade smirked and licked her lips while Beck sucked the pretty Latina's juices off of his fingers. "Now, it's Beck's turn. I should suck him while you eat me out."

"Why can't I do that?" Tori asked.

"Because I'm his girlfriend and I'm not going to let another girl have his cock in her mouth. If they did, then I would have to kill them." Jade said.

"Okay, Jade. Play nice." Beck said.

Jade rolled her eyes at Beck as she sat down on the bed and stripped out of her bra and panties, leaving her completely naked. Beck removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor while Jade unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. The Goth girl pulled her boyfriend's black boxers down and grabbed his 9-inch thick cock, taking it in her hand, stroking it and leaning in to lick around the tip as Tori spreads Jade's legs wide and leaned down to lick her wet folds with her tongue, making Jade gasp loud. Jade leaned in and took Beck in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, then licked the tip that was leaking with his pre-cum.

"Fuck…." Beck hissed.

Jade licked her boyfriend's cock over and over before taking him back in her mouth. Tori kept flicking her tongue against Jade's sensitive clit, pushing her tongue inside her to taste her sweetness, tasting a bit of cherry and vanilla around her legs (mostly because Jade was wearing cherry and vanilla-scented body wash). The pretty Latina used her fingers to spread the sexy Goth girl's pink pussy lips apart and began to tongue-fuck her while looking up at Jade blowing Beck and gently massaging his balls.

"Mmm, oh fuck. Mmm." Jade moaned as she starts licking and sucking on Beck's balls while stroking his cock with one hand.

With Tori's tongue penetrating her pink hole back and forth, Jade kept moaning into Beck's cock. That is when Tori decides to kick things up a notch by pushing two fingers inside her wet pink hole, forcing Jade to buck her hips into Tori's hand. Beck ran his fingers through Jade's hair and starts thrusting in and out of her mouth while he looked down at Tori, who was licking and finger-fucking Jade. Because of the hot sight of another girl pleasuring his girlfriend, Beck was just dying to cum right now.

"Mmm, I'm gonnna…I'm gonna cum!" Jade cried out.

Tori fingered Jade's pussy harder and faster while giving her clit a serious tongue lashing, Jade finally let go by squirting all over her fingers and her face. Jade stopped blowing Beck as she tries to recover from her intense orgasm while Tori licked her lips and brought herself up to Beck's lips to kiss him so he could taste Jade.

"Want a taste? Want to taste your girlfriend all over my fingers?" Tori asked, bringing her fingers up to Beck's mouth.

Beck grabbed Tori's hand and starts sucking Jade's juices off of her fingers.

"Mmm. I think Tori's ready." Jade said.

"So, Tori. Are you a virgin?" Beck asked.

"Well, there was that time when me and my ex-boyfriend Daniel were in my room studying and we almost ended up doing it until my idiot sister Trina decided to interrupt…." Tori said.

"For God's sake. Just answer the damn question! Either yes or no or you're walking home naked." Jade said.

"Alright, calm down. Jeez. Yes, I am a virgin." Tori said.

"Go ahead and take her, Beck. I want her to ride you while I watch." Jade said.

"Sounds good. Okay, Tori. How would you like it, cowgirl or reverse cowgirl?" Beck asked, pulling out a Trojan condom.

"How about cowgirl?" Tori asked.

"Alright." Beck said as Jade tears the condom wrapper open with her teeth and puts the condom on his cock before sitting down on the bed.

Beck lies down on the bed as Tori straddled his lap. Jade grabs Beck's cock and lined it up in front of Tori's dripping wet entrance while Tori lowered herself down on his cock. The cute Latina took a deep breath and closed her eyes shut as she took Beck all the way in, whimpering a bit after feeling a bit of pain from being penetrated for the first time.

"Now, move up and down on his cock." Jade said.

Tori began to move up and down on Beck's cock nice and slow, placing her hands on Beck's toned chest while looking over at Jade, who was rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Beck moaned softly as he moved his hands up to Tori's breasts, playing with them and pinching her nipples. Jade bit her lip and moaned, getting immensely turned on by Tori riding Beck's cock, watching her increase her pace and Beck's hands moving down to her curvaceous rump and giving it a firm squeeze and a smack. The sexy Goth girl rubbed her clit harder with one hand while using the other to finger her pussy.

"Mmm, Beck…" Tori moaned out.

"God, you're so tight and wet." Beck said.

The handsome teen moved his hands up to Tori's hips and starts slamming harder and deeper inside her, releasing his animalistic grunts every time he thrusts into her. Jade took her fingers out of her pussy and stuck them in her mouth to suck the juices off before sticking them back inside her pussy and fingered herself hard. Tori looked over at Jade and smiled at her while Jade gave her a sensual look and winked at her.

"Yeah, you like that? You like it when my boyfriend fucks you like that?" Jade asked.

Tori nods her head in response and moaned as her inner walls clenched around Beck's cock. Jade stops masturbating and moved over to Tori and Beck and began to straddle Beck's face as he began to lick her dripping wet slit, causing Jade to shudder. Tori blushed as she watched Beck lapping Jade's pussy while she continued to bounce up and down on his cock. Jade's eyes found themselves drawn to Tori's bouncing tits, wanting to taking in her hands and play with them and even worship them. Jade leaned over and pulled Tori in for a heated yet passionate kiss as they both moaned into each other's mouths.

"Oh, god." Jade moaned into Tori's mouth, from the feeling of Beck's tongue going in and out of her pussy. "Mmm, you want to cum all over Beck's cock? You want to cum with me? You want to cum at the same time?"

"Yeah. Cum with me, Jade." Tori moaned.

Tori and Jade continued to kiss each other until they reach orgasm, with Jade squirting her juices all over Beck's face, making him enjoying the taste of his girlfriend's juices.

"FUCK, HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHHHH!" Beck moaned loudly.

Tori released a loud moan as she squirts all over Beck's condom-covered cock while Beck gives her a few more hard thrusts until he shoots his load inside the condom.

"Fuck." Tori shuddered as Beck slowed his pace, making sure that the condom is completely filled with his cum.

Tori eased herself off of Beck and sat down next to him while Jade removes the cum-filled condom from off of his cock and threw it in the trashcan and laid down next to him.

"So, did you enjoy that, Vega?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. I can see why you're dating him because he's amazing in bed." Tori said.

"Watch it." Jade said. "Anyway, thank you for getting me and Beck back together."

"You're welcome. Well, it looks like I should get dressed and get going since it's a long walk." Tori said.

"Or you can just stay over with me and Jade." Beck said.

"Really?" A smile appeared on Tori's face.

"Yeah, besides I would love for us to go for a second round. Maybe even a third round." Jade grinned at Tori.

"So, what do you say?" Beck asked.

"Sure, I can stay over with you guys. I would love to go another round." Tori said.

 **And that was** _ **Repaying Tori**_ **. Sorry that I took so long to post it, I was having a little writer's block while writing this story, plus I was sick. Right now, I'm feeling much better now. So, what did you think of my first** _ **Victorious**_ **story? I hope that you've like the story. Next up, it's the** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **series and here's a few more stories that I will add to the list:**

 _ **Massage of Lust: The Anniversary Gift**_ **(Emma/Shelby,** _ **Bunk'd/Best Friends Whenever**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Watching Them**_ **(Tori/Jade/Beck,** _ **Victorious**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: The Starlet**_ **(Liv/Ally,** _ **Liv & Maddie/Austin & Ally**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 1**_ **(Riley/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 2**_ **(Riley/Maya/Smackle,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: A Sister's Touch**_ **(Haley/Alex,** _ **Modern Family**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: The Bet**_ **(Caleb/Hanna,** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: My Girlfriend's Mother**_ **(Xander/Emma/Christina,** _ **Bunk'd/Jessie**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: A Soft Touch**_ **(Hanna/Spencer,** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Double the Fun**_ **(Xander/Emma/Austin,** _ **Bunk'd/Austin & Ally**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 3**_ **(Riley/Lucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Relieving Tension**_ **(Harley/Rachel,** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: My Nanny's Secret Job Part 1**_ **(Jessie/Emma,** _ **Jessie**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: My Nanny's Secret Job Part 2**_ **(Jessie/Emma/Christina,** _ **Jessie**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Seducing the Client**_ **(Riley/Rachel,** _ **Girl Meets World/Stuck in the Middle**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: A Friendly Massage**_ **(Andi/Buffy,** _ **Andi Mack**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: The Foot Job**_ **(Jade/Beck,** _ **Victorious**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Massaging Boing**_ **(Josh/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Massage Class Secrets Part 4**_ **(Farkle/Smackle,** _ **Girl Meets Word**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: Bath Relaxation**_ **(Diggie/Maddie,** _ **Liv & Maddie**_ **)**

 _ **Massage of Lust: The Foot Massage (**_ **Riley/Topanga** _ **, Girl Meets World)**_

 _ **Massage of Lust: The Ex-Girlfriend (**_ **Andi/Amber** _ **, Andi Mack)**_

 _ **Massage of Lust: The Bet 2 (**_ **Riley/Lucas** _ **, Girl Meets World)**_

 _ **Massage of Lust: Blonde Ambition (**_ **Hanna/Alison/Emily** _ **, Pretty Little Liars)**_

 _ **Massage of Lust: A Brother's Touch (**_ **Ethan/Rachel** _ **, Stuck in the Middle)**_

 _ **Massage of Lust: Soothing Relaxation (**_ **Andi/Jonah** _ **, Andi Mack)**_

 **Which story would you like to read first in the** _ **Massage of Lust**_ **series? It could be for** _ **Girl Meets World, Andi Mack, Pretty Little Liars, Jessie, Bunk'd, Liv & Maddie, Bunk'd/Best Friends Whenever, Victorious, Bunk'd/Austin & Ally**_ **,** _ **Modern Family**_ **and** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **. Or I have a Joshaya one-shot story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **called On Purpose. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and add this to your favorites. And if you like this story and you want me to write more** _ **Victorious**_ **stories or if you have any Victorious ideas that you want to share with me, feel free to PM me. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
